Spiderman - Homeless
by BeautifulRain2020
Summary: Fan concept script for the hird Tom Holland Spiderman film. The main villians are based on the Zodiac group in the comics. I did some research but I've never read the comics so I apologise for any incorrect details. The characters personalities I have made up. It's different from fanfictions and I had fun with it, I hope you enjoy reading it and remember to leave a comment :)
1. Scene 1

The screen fades in as the prison gate opens. A bald man with a scar down his face steps through the gate and breaths in the fresh air. The shot zooms out and, in a car, Nick Fury watches the scene. The bald man walks towards the car.

MAC GARGAN

(Happy)

Fury. I didn't know that you answered my calls.

NICK FURY

I always answer your calls. You just haven't called me lately.

MAC GARGAN

The prison limits communication with family members.

NICK FURY

Isn't that a surprise.

Mac Gargan opens the passenger door and climbs in. The car begins to drive away.

MAC GARGAN

Do the family want to see me?

NICK FURY

They cast you out as soon as they found out that you murdered our mother.

MAC GARGAN

That was manslaughter. I didn't know that she would be caught in the explosion. I'm not a bad man Fury.

NICK FURY

You're a convicted criminal and terrorist. I'm taking you as far from my family as possible. If it was up to me, you would have never been released.

MAC GARGAN

Aw. That's not a nice thing to say to your brother now, is it?

NICK FURY

Then why did you change your name?

MAC GARGAN

To protect you. Criminals have a nasty habit of going after your family if you mess up.

Mac looks over at Fury.

MAC GARGAN

And what about Spiderman? I hear that he has joined your Avengers family.

NICK FURY

I have no connections to Spiderman.

MAC GARGAN

Really? Because I heard that you do. I heard that he is fighting with you. Or are you denying it because he is a minor still in high school?

NICK FURY

If I knew who Spiderman was, he wouldn't be hiding his face behind that silly mask.

MAC GARGAN

So you don't believe that this high school kid, Parker Parker, is Spiderman?

NICK FURY

The day I work with a teenage superhero will be the day I quit my job.

MAC GARGAN

(Whispers to himself)

It might well be.

NICK FURY

There's no point to hiding behind a mask anyway. What's the point in saving the world if people don't know who you are.

MAC GARGAN

I couldn't agree more brother.

The car pulls up at an abandoned and broken down warehouse. Mac gazes out at it and Nick Fury watches him.

MAC GARGAN

Home, sweet, home. Thank you, brother. You have been most helpful. Most helpful indeed.

Mac gets out of the car and Fury drives away. Mac stands staring into the warehouse before the shot cuts to black.


	2. Scene 2

The screen fades in on Peter's rucksack, following him as he walks through the busy school corridor. Students and teachers are whispering and staring at Peter as he walks past. Ned appears beside Peter and the shots changes to in-front of Peter and Ned.

NED LEEDS

Are you ok dude? You know, after yesterday?

PETER PARKER

(Whispering)

They know dude. They know that I'm Spiderman.

As they are walking, other students turn to look at them.

NED LEEDS

(Whispering)

It's all rumours Peter, none is sure that it's you.

PETER PARKER

(Whispering)

I'm scared man. They're waiting for me to mess something up. They're waiting for proof.

NED LEEDS

(Whispering)

They won't get any. Come on dude, we've got double science.

Ned walks into the classroom but Flash stands in-front of the door, stopping Peter from entering.

FLASH

Is it true?

PETER PARKER

(Innocently)

Is what true?

FLASH

(Sarcastic and forceful)

Is what true? There's no way you're Spiderman. You're too weak and pathetic.

PETER PARKER

(Defensive)

No, I'm not.

FLASH

(Threatening)

No, you're not? You're not weak and pathetic?

PETER PARKER

No. Of course, I'm not Spiderman.

Flash pushes him forcefully onto the ground.

FLASH

Prove it Parker.

PETER PARKER

(Angry)

Flash, what are you doing?

FLASH

You're not Spiderman?

Flash leans over Peter, punches him and the class comes to see what's going on.

PETER PARKER

(Hurt)

Ah!

NED LEEDS

Peter!

MICHELLE JONES

Flash, what the hell?!

MJ tries to run to Peter's defence but the other students stop her. Flash continues to punch Peter.

FLASH

Come on Parker. Fight back. Use your Spidey senses and stop me.

The crowds starts cheering and Peter doesn't fight back. The teacher does nothing.

NED LEEDS

(Angry)

Flash stop! He's bleeding!

Peter spits blood and Flash grabs him by the collar. Peter's eyes are almost shut and his face is covered in bruises.

FLASH

You're pathetic Parker. You couldn't kill anyone. Not like Spiderman.

MICHELLE JONES

Then why did Mysterio frame him?

FLASH

Maybe Penis pissed him off. If I was Mysterio I would frame Peter for being a killer too.

Flash drops Peter onto the floor, Ned rushes in and gently gets Peter to his feet.

NED LEEDS

We need to get you to the nurse.

Ned leads Peter off and the shot pans to MJ squaring up to Flash.

MICHELLE JONES

If you touch Peter again. I'll kill you.

FLASH

Ohho, I'm scared.

BETTY

I thought you loved Spiderman.

FLASH

I did, before I found out that he was a murderer.


	3. Scene 3

The shot changes to a close up of Peter's battered face. He is sat opposite the Principle, who is leaning forwards on the desk.

PRINCIPLE MORITA

Do you know why I've called you in here Peter?

PETER PARKER

Because people think that I'm Spiderman?

PRINCIPLE MORITA

Exactly. The video from Mysterio has sparked questions and it's made a lot of people scared and apprehensive around you. You're ok after the attack today Peter but I'm scared about what will happen in the future.

PETER PARKER

None helped me sir. Mrs Lute didn't even step in.

PRINCIPLE MORITA

Mrs Lute will be disciplined and re-educated about student violence. The other students however. That's not an issue I can sort out so easily.

PETER PARKER

What are you going to do?

PRINCIPLE MORITA

I'm afraid I don't have a choice. I'm going to have to suspend you, for your own safety.

PETER PARKER

(Upset)

Suspend me? But my friends are here and I'll miss out on work. Please, my science project is due in next week and I've spent all summer working on it.

PRINCIPLE MORITA

(Cutting Peter off, firmly)

I'm sorry Peter but I cannot afford to compromise your safety for your school-work. You've already been beaten up by another student and I can't just sit around, knowing that it is likely to happen again.

The Principle reaches for the phone and dials a number. Peter slumps back in the chair. The shot pans out to the whole room as the Principle talks on the phone.

PRINCIPLE MORITA

(Pausing to allow the other person to talk)

Hello, It's Principle Morita from Midtown High. I've got Peter here with me and... No, no he's not in trouble, but I'm very concerned about his safety... Peter's been attacked by another student... He's ok, he's ok, he's here with me. He's not been seriously hurt... The video broadcast by Mysterio naming Peter as Spiderman has sparked threatening behaviour towards Peter in the school... I know it's not true but I'm worried about Peter's safety. I need you to come and pick him up as soon as possible... Ok, We'll see you in 10 minutes.

The Principle hangs up the phone and turns to Peter.

PRINCIPLE MORITA

Your Aunt May is coming to pick you up. I'm sorry Peter, but this is for your own safety.

Peter puts his head in his hands and the screen fades to black.


	4. Scene 4

The screen fades up from black to show a view from inside the warehouse looking out. The warehouse appears empty and Mac Gargan's silhouette can be seen in the doorway.

MAC GARGAN

(Excited)

I'm home boys!

Sounds come from inside the warehouse and the shot changes to behind Mac's head. Figures can be seen moving out of the shadows and into the light. 11 figures join Scorpio in the entrance of the warehouse. They are the Zodiac, each tattooed with the stars signs that match their names.

TAURUS

Scorpio, how nice of you to show up.

LEO

It's been a while. How was prison?

MAC GARGAN

(Relaxed)

Oh, same old, same old. I bring news of Spiderman.

TAURUS

What news?

MAC GARGAN

I believe that he is working with Nick Fury.

TAURUS

Is he now? Do you have any proof?

MAC GARGAN

I know my brother. He was lying about his connection to Spiderman.

ARIES

(Impatiently)

Why does this matter? The world already knows Spiderman's identity. I think we should just kill the kid.

AQUARIUS

It would be good if we could take Nick Fury out at the same time though.

PISCES

We don't even know for sure that this, Peter Parker, is Spiderman.

SAGITTARIUS

(Addressing Pisces)

You're doubting the information that Mysterio gave us?

CANCER

Technically Mysterio gave the information to everyone, not just us.

VIRGO

Very funny.

MAC GARGAN

(Frustrated)

This isn't getting us anywhere.

TAURUS

Scorpio's right. If Nick Fury is working with Spiderman we have an opportunity to kill them both. A chance to kill two birds with one stone.

PISCES

Or with one massive gun. Just saying.

SAGITTARIUS

(Mutters)

Ah, for God's sake.

CAPRICORN

We could kill the kid and wait for Fury to show up. Then when he does,

The shot follows as Capricorn throws a knife and it embeds itself into the door of the warehouse. The shot slowly pans back towards the group as the conversation continues.

MAC GARGAN

Fury's not that stupid. No, we need them together before we can strike.

AQUARIUS

A crisis always seems to pull people together.

LEO

I would bet that New York isn't being too friendly to Peter Parker now that Mysterio's made him a murderer.

TAURUS

Do you think he'll be trying to leave the city?

GEMINI

He's a school kid.

The shot moves to Gemini standing in the shadows, flicking a knife up and catching it as she talks.

GEMINI

They're not going to be driving him out of the city with pitchforks.

TAURUS

Then what do you suggest?

GEMINI

Let me and Scorpio go on a little research trip. We might be able to flush the spider out.

Gemini's eyes glow in the dark before the screen fades out


	5. Scene 5

The screen fades in to show Peter standing up as May rushes into the office and hugs him.

MAY PARKER

Peter, are you ok?

PETER PARKER

Yeah, I'm ok.

May releases Peter and looks at his bruised face.

MAY PARKER

Who did this to you?

PETER PARKER

Flash.

MAY PARKER

Flash Thompson? The bully from your class?

PETER PARKER

Yeah,

MAY PARKER

I hope you put up a fight.

PETER PARKER

No May I,

PRINCIPLE MORITA

(Cutting Peter off)

Mrs Parker, this incident with Peter was very worrying and I don't want it to be repeated.

MAY PARKER

No, of course not.

PRINCIPLE MORITA

So because of that. I'm afraid I'm suspending Peter on a temporary basis. He will return to school when it's safe.

MAY PARKER

(Nodding)

We understand. Let's get you home Peter, ok? Grab your stuff.

Peter picks up his bag and goes to the car with May. The shot switches to the dashboard as they being to drive away.

MAY PARKER

You didn't fight back did you?

PETER PARKER

They can't know that I'm Spiderman. I can't give them what they want.

MAY PARKER

I know, but a few little punches wouldn't have done any harm.

PETER PARKER

May.

MAY PARKER

No, I know Peter. I love you.

PETER PARKER

I love you too.

MAY PARKER

We'll get through this. We'll be ok.

PETER PARKER

I hope so.

The shot glides out of the car and 2km's further down the road where two figures are perched on top of a road sign.

MAC GARGAN

Are you sure this is going to work?

GEMINI

For most people, a major car crash is a family crisis. Add a little explosion, some villains and it becomes a Nick Fury level crisis.

MAC GARGAN

My brother does like it when things explode.

Scorpio smiles as May's car approaches. Scorpio and Gemini turn and the shot follows the knife thrown by Gemini, that lands in the wheel of the car and sends it drifting across the road.

PETER PARKER

(Panicked)

May! What's happening?

MAY PARKER

(Panicked)

The steering's locked! I can't control it!

Peter glances out of the car window and spots two silhouettes on the road sign. The shot switches to a bird's eye view and just as the car skids off the side of the road, it explodes. The shot drops to behind Scorpio and Gemini with the burning car still visible behind them.

MAC GARGAN

Kaboom.

GEMINI

I think that's got the little Spider angry, don't you?

MAC GARGAN

Only one way to find out.

Scorpio and Gemini jump down from the road sign and begin to walk towards the wreckage. As they approach, Peter pulls May out, they are both coughing violently but unharmed. Gemini pulls out two daggers from her belt and Scorpio activates the weaponised tail in his suit. Scorpio and Gemini are hidden from Peter and May by the flames.

MAC GARGAN

Hello Spiderman.

Scorpio steps out of the flames to where Peter and May can see him. Gemini is still hidden.

PETER PARKER

Who are you?

MAC GARGAN

I, am Scorpio.

Scorpio begins to fight Peter with the weaponised tail and Peter fights back. Gemini meanwhile sneaks behind them and throws a dagger past May as a warning shot. Peter sees this happen.

PETER PARKER

(Scared)

May!

Gemini charges on May and fights her on the ground. May uses martial arts to defend herself. As they are fighting Happy's jet lands and the door opens.

HAPPY HOGAN

Peter!

The camera changes to Happy's point of view, as he looks out on the fight scene. Peter knocks Scorpio and Gemini down and grabs May. They hobble into the jet and it takes off. The shot zooms in on Scorpio, who is sat upon the verge watching the jet leave. He smiles.


	6. Scene 6

The screen cuts to May coughing on the jet, Peter is supporting her and the jet door is closing.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Worried)

Are you both ok?

PETER PARKER

Yeah, we're fine just get us out of here.

Peter sits May down while Happy starts the jet and gets it into the air. The shot is focused on Peter and May.

PETER PARKER

(Worried)

May, are you ok?

MAY PARKER

(Nodding)

Yeah, I'm ok Peter.

PETER PARKER

(Worried)

Are you hurt at all?

MAY PARKER

I'm ok Peter, really.

PETER PARKER

Ok.

HAPPY HOGAN

What the hell happened out there?

Happy comes back into the cabin. The jet is on auto-pilot and May stops coughing.

PETER PARKER

May was driving me home when she lost control and the whole car exploded. We managed to get out of the car unharmed but then this guy appeared and said his name was Scorpio. He began attacking me and his associate appeared and began attacking May. I managed to get them down long enough for us to escape but we let them get away.

HAPPY HOGAN

This is bad. Along with the anti-Spiderman protests, it's…

PETER PARKER

(Interrupting Happy)

What anti-Spiderman protests?

HAPPY HOGAN

Nick Fury will explain when we land.

PETER PARKER

(Confused)

Nick Fury? Happy, where are we going?

HAPPY HOGAN

We're going to the Avengers Tower. Are you hurt Peter?

PETER PARKER

(Shaking his head)

No.

HAPPY HOGAN

May?

MAY PARKER

No. I'm not hurt.

HAPPY HOGAN

Ok, good. Peter, do you know who his associate was?

PETER PARKER

No, she snuck up on us from behind. She was wearing all black and wielded daggers. That's all I know.

HAPPY HOGAN

Ok. Take a seat, we'll be there soon.

Happy walks back to the cockpit while Peter sits down and closes his eyes. May looks out the window. The shot pans to the back of the plane where it is unlit and in the shadows, Gemini's figure can be seen smiling.


	7. Scene 7

It's late afternoon and the jet lands on the upper jet pad of the Avengers Tower, 150m up. Nick Fury is waiting for them as the jets doors open. The shot changes to behind Fury's head. Faint shouting can be heard.

NICK FURY

What the hell happened out there Parker?

PETER PARKER

(calm)

We were attacked by a man named Scorpio and his associate.

NICK FURY

(Serious)

Scorpio, are you sure?

PETER PARKER

Yes. That was the only thing he told me.

NICK FURY

And what about his associate? Can you identify them?

PETER PARKER

No. I didn't get her name. She had dark hair and wielded daggers though. What's that sound?

NICK FURY

Come inside.

Nick Fury leads them inside, where they sit in the lounge and Nick Fury pours them all drinks. A figure shrouded in darkness darts across the camera.

NICK FURY

Scorpio is my brother.

PETER PARKER

What?!

NICK FURY

He was released from jail this morning. He's a convicted criminal and terrorist. He also murdered our mother.

PETER PARKER

Wow.

MAY PARKER

Why did he attack us?

NICK FURY

When I picked him up from prison, he was asking a lot of questions about Spiderman.

MAY PARKER

But you didn't tell him anything? Did you?

NICK FURY

(Shouting)

Of course I didn't tell him anything! You think I would risk anyone's life like that? My brother is a very dangerous man.

PETER PARKER

Where did you take him?

NICK FURY

To an abandoned warehouse out of town where he slept before he went to prison.

HAPPY HOGAN

Tell Peter about the Zodiac.

PETER PARKER

The what?

NICK FURY

The Zodiac is a group of criminals whose sole aim is to have dominion over the world.

PETER PARKER

That's simple enough.

NICK FURY

Their leader changes as the astrological zodiac changes.

PETER PARKER

Wait, so the Zodiac members are called Libra, Capricorn, Virgo…

NICK FURY

(directed at Peter)

and Scorpio, yes they are. There were 12 of them in total. Before you killed one of them.

PETER PARKER

(Confused)

What? I didn't kill…

NICK FURY

Quentin Beck was also known as Libra.

MAY PARKER

Oh, that's not good.

NICK FURY

No, it's not. Since we found out about Mysterio's true identity we've been trying to track the Zodiac down. With my brothers release from prison we finally had a lead to follow. But it's turns out that the Zodiac have come to us first.

MAY PARKER

The Zodiac are coming after Peter as revenge for killing Mysterio?

HAPPY HOGAN

That's out best guess.

PETER PARKER

But hold on. There's a gang of 12.

NICK FURY

11.

PETER PARKER

11, criminals after me, lead by your brother, who you handed back to them!

NICK FURY

I didn't know that he would meet up with them so quickly.

That was to help us catch them.

HAPPY HOGAN

Peter…

PETER PARKER

I'm not safe here because I was attacked at school for being Spiderman, the person they believe is a murderer now by the way. And now there are anti-Spiderman protests?

As Peter says protests, a screen comes on in the lounge as a large loud crashing sound echoes through the building. FRIDAY's voice comes on as they watch protesters trying to get into the Avengers building: some have flags with; liars, murderers and other anti-Spiderman and anti-Avengers slogans on them.

FRIDAY

The automatic security messaging systems have been damaged. The protesters are becoming increasingly violent.

PETER PARKER

Oh My God.

HAPPY HOGAN

Shit.

NICK FURY

Turn the camera feed off, FRIDAY.

FRIDAY

Negative sir, the wiring to the camera has been compromised.

NICK FURY

Ok, we need to get out of here. Everyone onto the jet.

HAPPY HOGAN

Where are we going?

NICK FURY

To the safe house.

Nick's black coat brushes past the screen as Fury walks past it.


	8. Scene 8

A woman walks away from directly in front of the shot. The other Zodiac members are perched on objects around the warehouse.

TAURUS

Scorpio tells us that your research trip went well. Did Fury bite?

GEMINI

He's taking them to his safe-house as we speak.

The shot switches to in front of Gemini and pans across the warehouse as the Zodiac whoop and cheer in celebration.

CAPRICORN

So what now?

ARIES

I say we attack.

AQUARIUS

Tell us where the safe house is Scorpio and they'll both be dead by the end of the day.

MAC GARGAN

My dear friends, let us not be too hasty.

TAURUS

We have them where we want them. Why shouldn't we attack?

MAC GARGAN

Because I have a plan that will not only provide us with the death of Spiderman and Nick Fury but with with a hold over New York.

VIRGO

We're listening.

MAC GARGAN

First let us remember Quentin Beck.

ALL

(Shouting)

Libra!

MAC GARGAN

He gave us the illusion technology that will allow us to take over the world.

ALL

(Shouting)

Libra!

MAC GARGAN

His technology will fool people into thinking that the Avengers are murderers and when we show them Spiderman dead by our making, they will praise our names and implore us to murder the other Avengers.

ALL

(Shouting)

Zodiac!

MAC GARGAN

After we kill the Avengers the world will love us. They will raise us to heights not seen before by the Zodiac and we will run the world!

ALL

(Cheering)

Zodiac! Zodiac! Zodiac! Zodiac!


	9. Scene 9

The shot cuts to Peter, May, Happy and Fury on the jet.

MAY PARKER

How far is the safe house?

NICK FURY

Only half an hour or so.

MAY PARKER

Ok.

Peter sits looking out of the window when his phone buzzes and he looks at it. A shakey video plays on his phone of MJ and Ned running through the streets of New York, being pursued by huge crowds of people jeering at them.

NED LEEDS

Hey Peter. We're being chased, and we AH!

Ned cries out and ducks as a glass bottle flies past his head.

MICHELLE JONES

You were suspended Peter and it's made everyone believe Mysterio more. We were being threatened at school so…

NED LEEDS

MJ look out!

They both duck as more objects are thrown at them.

NED LEEDS

We were suspended from school as well to keep us safe but now, NO!

MICHELLE JONES

Now we're being pursued by protesters and, LOOK OUT!

NED LEEDS

It's really dangerous man!

Peter's speechless as he watches the footage. The footage drops to Ned and MJ's feet.

NED LEEDS

Where do we go now? They're everywhere.

MICHELLE JONES

Down here, AH!

NED LEEDS

AH!

MICHELLE JONES

No, maybe not down there. RUN!

NED LEEDS

I can't run that fast!

MICHELLE JONES

Come on or they'll…

MJ is cut short and they both stop running. MJ and Ned can be heard coughing before the phone falls to the ground and the video goes black.

PETER PARKER

No, no, no!

MAY PARKER

What is it Peter?

PETER PARKER

It's Ned and MJ. They're being chased through the streets. The video went black and I don't know what happened, I…

NICK FURY

Parker! There's nothing you can do for them. We don't know how long ago that video took place.

PETER PARKER

(Upset and angry)

But I have to help them, they're my friends!

MAY PARKER

(Comforting)

Nick Fury's right Peter. We can't help them now. We need to stop the Zodiac and re-build Spiderman's name. Then we can help your friends. Ok?

PETER PARKER

Ok.

NICK FURY

I'm glad you're here May, there's none else who can calm Peter down like that.

Peter glares at Nick Fury before he stands up and goes into the cockpit with Happy. The shot changes to a dashboard view.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Trying to be reassuring)

Ned and MJ will be ok. They're strong kids, like you.

PETER PARKER

Yeah, I know. But I'm not sure that they can overcome a crowd of angry New Yorkers.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Reassuringly)

You might be right, but they won't kill them. I mean they might hurt them, interrogate them or shun them. More likely than not, they'll be forced to leave New York City.

PETER PARKER

Thanks Happy, that really helped.

HAPPY HOGAN

Really?

PETER PARKER

No. But you're more helpful than Nick Fury.

HAPPY HOGAN

Yeah, Fury isn't really the empathic type.

The shot changes to show Nick Fury and Aunt May sat together.

NICK FURY

Are you really Peter's aunt?

MAY PARKER

Yes, why?

NICK FURY

You're too hot to be someone's Aunt.

MAY PARKER

Are you hitting on me?

NICK FURY

Well Maria Hill's not here, the world's turned against the Avengers and I've just had a very strong gin and tonic. So yes, I am hitting on you.

MAY PARKER

You're not the first one. Tony Stark tried it, then Happy and now you.

NICK FURY

Maybe you're the type that us superheros like.

MAY PARKER

I remember Peter saying that you're a threatening man.

NICK FURY

I am when I want to be.

MAY PARKER

We can all be threatening. Even Peter.

NICK FURY

Please, that kid doesn't have a threatening bone in his body. And he's really weedy too.

MAY PARKER

Yeah, you wouldn't guess that he was a Superhero.

NICK FURY

Then we can only wonder why the world seems to think so.

MAY PARKER

You hardly believe it yourself, Fury.

NICK FURY

I'm not sure I believe that anyone's really a superhero.

MAY PARKER

I gave Peter a real telling off when I found out.

NICK FURY

How did you find out?

MAY PARKER

He was trying on his new suit and he didn't realise that I was home. I looked into his room and there he was.

NICK FURY

What did you say to him?

MAY PARKER

I swore at him, then grounded him. The rest was slow acceptance.

NICK FURY

I know that feeling. The number of times that I've been betrayed…

MAY PARKER

I'm not sure that Peter betrayed me.

NICK FURY

Excuse me. I'm having an emotional moment here.

MAY PARKER

Sorry.

NICK FURY

Peter hung up on me, and now he. Calls me. There was a time when everyone was scared of me.

MAY PARKER

Peter's not scared of anything.

NICK FURY

And one day that'll get him killed. Pour me another gin and tonic will you?

MAY PARKER

Why of course.

May gets up and begins pouring two gin and tonics. Nick Fury joins her and she hands him one of the drinks.

MAY PARKER

Here you go.

NICK FURY

Let's enjoy this moment of peace, shall we?

MAY PARKER

What do you mean?

NICK FURY

(Singing)

Almost heaven. West Virginia. Blue ridge mountains. Shenandoah River.

Nick Fury begins to dance with May. The shot focuses on them before slowly moving to Peter and Happy in the cockpit.

NICK FURY

(Singing)

Life is old there. Older than the trees. Younger than the mountains. Growin' like a breeze.

MAY PARKER & NICK FURY

(Singing)

Country roads, take me home. To the place, I belong. West Virginia. Mountain Mama. Take me home, country roads.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Singing)

All my memories gather 'round her. Miner's lady, stranger to blue water.

Peter looks at Happy and smiles.

PETER PARKER

(Singing)

Dark and dusty. Painted on the sky. Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye.

Happy nods towards the cabin and Peter goes back to join May and Fury. The shot follows Peter into the cabin. Country roads begins to play over the scene.

ALL

(Singing)

Country roads, take me home. To the place I belong. West Virginia. Mountain Mama. Take me home, country roads.

May takes Peter's hand and they dance together.

NICK FURY

(Singing)

I hear her voice, in the mornin' hour she calls me. The radio reminds me of my home far away. And drivin' down the road, I get a feelin that I should have been home yesterday.

ALL

(Singing)

Yesterday!

Nick Fury goes into the cockpit and joins Happy. The shot pans out of a window and the jet flies past. Country Roads is still playing.


	10. Scene 10

The shot looks down to a patch of grass by the sea with a large cottage on the shore-line. The jet flies into view, blasting the grass and thatched roof as though a hurricane has hit. It lands by the side of the cottage and the door opens. Happy and Peter come out first and then May. They stand looking out at the water.

MAY PARKER

Isn't this nice.

PETER PARKER

Where are we?

HAPPY HOGAN

Just outside Port Granby, on Lake Ontario.

PETER PARKER

Just east of Toronto. Huh. We're in Canada?

HAPPY HOGAN

Oh yeah.

MAY PARKER

It looks a bit like England.

PETER PARKER

Have you been to England May?

MAY PARKER

Yeah. When Ben and I first got married we went to London, Edinburgh, Bristol and Liverpool. I wouldn't recommend it. The British are weird.

PETER PARKER

It's beautiful. Are you sure it's a lake Happy?

HAPPY HOGAN

They're called the great lakes for a reason Peter.

PETER PARKER

Oh right, yeah.

MAY PARKER

They're so peaceful. I could retire here.

HAPPY HOGAN

How old are you May?

PETER PARKER

Happy!

MAY PARKER

How dare you ask a woman her age.

HAPPY HOGAN

I was. I just. I didn't mean to cause any offence.

MAY PARKER

It's so rude to ask a woman her age. Peter makes me feel old enough.

HAPPY HOGAN

It's all those pop references, huh kid.

PETER PARKER

I'm a film nerd, ok.

MAY PARKER

And a nerd at everything else. Come here.

May hugs Peter and they gaze out at the lake. In the background, we hear the jet's engines dying down as the shot fades back to Nick Fury on the jet. The shot follows Nick Fury as he is the last to leave the jet. As he steps down onto the grass, an arm grabs him around the throat and a hand clamps down on his mouth. The unknown figure drags Nick Fury quietly away and into a small gathering of trees. Here the attacker lets Nick Fury go and Fury turns to face him.

NICK FURY

Mac.

MAC GARGAN

Hello brother.

Mac Gargan is wearing his full Scorpio armour.

NICK FURY

So. Did I lead you here or did you already know?

MAC GARGAN

Oh, I already knew. Mum told both of us where the safe-house is. She knew how dangerous we both are.

NICK FURY

So you're going to get your petty revenge on Spiderman for killing Quentin Beck. And then what? Do you think that the world is going to accept your little gang of criminals?

MAC GARGAN

(Smiling)

Oh, I know they will. Because unlike you I'll give them what they're looking for.

In front of Nick Fury, an image slowly forms until it almost looks like the real Peter Parker is standing in front of him. Peter has 7 bullet wounds in his chest, all fresh and bleeding.

MAC GARGAN

When I kill Spiderman, the world will witness it. They will praise me and the Zodiac's will become the new Avengers to a world crying for justice.

NICK FURY

Nice effect but it won't work. Spiderman is too clever for you.

MAC GARGAN

(Laughing)

What? The kid? That's a good one Fury.

NICK FURY

He'll see you coming. All the Avengers will.

The shot widens and Fury laughs, throwing his arms out.

NICK FURY

I mean, where's your gang? Did they leave you as well?

MAC GARGAN

(Serious)

Oh, they're here. Can't you see them?

The trees flicker and Fury's smile drops. Drones appear around him and their projections slowly turns off, revealing the other 10 members of the Zodiac's surrounding Nick Fury, weapons in hand and dressed in their battle armour.

NICK FURY

BARF. I should have known.

MAC GARGAN

I am your one weakness brother. Being a member of your family blinds you to many things.

Nick Fury puts his hands in the air while Mac gets a gun out of his belt, which has a silencer on it, and loads it slowly.

MAC GARGAN

When you said that the day you work with a teenage superhero will be the day you quit your job. I guess you were right.

NICK FURY

Peter hasn't saved anyone yet.

MAC GARGAN

So you admit it. Spiderman is the high school kid.

MAC raises the gun and shoots Nick Fury twice in the chest. Nick Fury falls to the ground and Mac leans down beside him.

MAC GARGAN

I'm sorry brother. But there can't be two of us walking around.

A projector turns on and Mac Gargan's appearance changes to Nick Fury. The real Fury looks at him in surprise and horror.

MAC GARGAN

Goodbye brother.

Mac and the Zodiac walk away and the shot zooms in on Nick Fury.

NICK FURY

I really do know nothing.

Nick Fury's gaze drifts to one side and the shot fades to the back of Nick Fury's head walking towards Happy, Peter and May by the safe-house.


	11. Scene 11

MAC GARGAN

[DISGUISED AS NICK FURY]

Ok, shows over. Stop staring at the lake and let's get inside.

HAPPY HOGAN

You took your time.

MAC GARGAN

[DISGUISED AS NICK FURY]

I had a few things to sort out on the jet. Now let's go.

Mac Gargan leads the way to the front door and he does a hand and eye scan to unlock the door. Inside, the safe-house is full of technology and old school computers but with no contact with the outside world. The computers look like they are from the 1980s and each one is as big as a wardrobe. The door locks firmly behind them.

PETER PARKER

Man, how old is this place? When was it last used?

MAC GARGAN

[DISGUISED AS NICK FURY]

That's not important.

HAPPY HOGAN

Ok, what's the plan?

PETER PARKER

This is all my fault. I should have known that Mysterio had something up his sleeve. If I had stopped the broadcast and stopped my identity from being found out, we wouldn't have had to leave and my friends would be safe.

MAC GARGAN

[DISGUISED AS NICK FURY]

If you had revealed your identity earlier, none of this would have happened. Mysterio would not have been able to frame you.

HAPPY HOGAN

Ok Fury, give the kid some slack. He's only 16.

MAC GARGAN

[DISGUISED AS NICK FURY]

That is no excuse for the ignorance that has put all the Avengers in danger.

MAY PARKER

What do you mean, all the Avengers are in danger?

MAC GARGAN

[DISGUISED AS NICK FURY]

People are stupid. They have been fooled into thinking that Spiderman is a murderer and so now they're going after all the other Avengers too. After all, if they were covering Spiderman's actions up what else do people not know about?

HAPPY HOGAN

So we can't call on the Avengers?

MAC GARGAN

[DISGUISED AS NICK FURY]

They're all in hiding. We have to give people something. Something to prove to them what the truth is.

PETER PARKER

But how can we disprove that someone is a murderer?

MAY PARKER

Those drones. Do we have any footage showing that Mysterio was in control of them?

MAC GARGAN

[DISGUISED AS NICK FURY]

Mysterio wiped all the drone footage clean. We have no proof to show the public Mysterio's true face.

PETER PARKER

(Frustrated)

Oh no, no, no, this can't be happening!

Peter turns away and May goes to comfort him. The shot changes to May and Peter.

MAY PARKER

We'll get through this Peter, I promise. We'll find a way to fight this. We always do.

PETER PARKER

It's not just us though May. It's Ned and MJ. They've been chased through New York and they were gassed with something. I don't know if they've been attacked, or held hostage, or killed. I don't…

MAY PARKER

Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. It's ok, I've got you.

May hugs Peter and the shot fades to black.


	12. Scene 12

In the blackness, voices are heard.

MICHELLE JONES

Ah. My head kills.

NED LEEDS

Hm?

MICHELLE JONES

(Confused)

What the hell was that?

NED LEEDS

Ugh, that tasted disgusting.

MICHELLE JONES

Ah,

The screen begins to fade up. MJ is sitting on the ground while Ned is lying flat.

BRUCE BANNER

Careful now, take it easy.

MICHELLE JONES

(Confused)

What?

NED LEEDS

(Confused)

Is that Peter?

BRUCE BANNER

No, it's Bruce Banner. You've both been gassed but you're safe.

MJ turns to look at Bruce Banner, who is now merged with the Hulk. Ned blinks and the shot switches to behind MJ's head.

MICHELLE JONES

Where are we?

BRUCE BANNER

Just off 164th street.

NED LEEDS

So, we're still in New York?

BRUCE BANNER

Yes.

MICHELLE JONES

What happened?

BRUCE BANNER

I was the last one in the Avengers Tower when the crowds began attacking it. I had no choice but to force my way through the crowds in the street. I saw you both running and being attacked and I managed to grab you just as you became unconscious from the gas.

NED LEEDS

You saved our lives.

MICHELLE JONES

Thank you.

BRUCE BANNER

I know that you're friends with Peter so it's the least that I can do.

MICHELLE JONES

We can't stay in the open like this.

BRUCE BANNER

No, I know. There a few safe-houses we can go to. There's a house not too far from here. We'll head for that.

The shot follows Bruce Banner as he helps Ned and MJ to their feet and peers around the edge of the backstreet. The shot stays in the backstreet as Bruce gestures for MJ and Ned to follow him and he disappears into the street. MJ and Ned follow him cautiously.


	13. Scene 13

The shot cuts to Happy as he turns his attention to Mac Gargan.

HAPPY HOGAN

What about the Zodiac's? They're still after Peter right?

MAC GARGAN

[DISGUISED AS NICK FURY]

The Zodiac's are clever.

HAPPY HOGAN

But they don't know where the safe-house is?

MAC GARGAN

[DISGUISED AS NICK FURY]

No. Very few people know the location of this safe-house.

MAY PARKER

We can't stay locked in here away from the world. Do they have any weaknesses?

MAC GARGAN

[DISGUISED AS NICK FURY]

Not many. My brother has a soft spot for me and as such, he's not in a hurry to harm me. The Zodiac are a very loyal group and some of their members shoot before they think. But some are very clever, cunning and know all your secrets.

PETER PARKER

How do you know so much about them Fury?

MAC GARGAN

[DISGUISED AS NICK FURY]

(Playful)

Fury? Oh, I'm not Nick Fury.

The illusion disappears and Scorpio smiles at them.

MAC GARGAN

As I said, my brother has a soft spot for me and that was his weakness.

The shot pauses over Happy, May and Peter's faces of horror before there is a loud bang and the safe-house is engulfed in flames. The next shot is from a boat floating on Lake Ontario. In the distance, there is an explosion and the water ripples slightly.

The shot cuts to a dark space, coughing and flames crackling can be heard.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Shouting)

May? Peter?

PETER PARKER

I'm here! I'm here!

Two figures move into the darkness and their hand's touch in front of the fire. The shot changes to show Happy's face lit up. It switches between his and Peter's faces as they talk.

HAPPY HOGAN

Peter, thank God. Are you ok?

PETER PARKER

(Nodding)

I'm ok, I'm ok. What happened?

HAPPY HOGAN

I think the safe-house exploded.

PETER PARKER

(Scared)

The Zodiac.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Screaming)

Peter!

Happy pushes Peter to the side as a gun is fired by his head. Laughing can be heard as figures move towards them.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Screaming)

Peter run!

Happy and Peter run separately through the flames and debris, perused my members of the Zodiac. There is gunfire and knives slashing at Peter and Happy as they try to navigate through the wreckage.

PETER PARKER

(Shouting)

May? May where are you?

Peter ducks as a gun goes off and there is an explosion by his head. He jumps down a hole and curls up in it. He hears figures run past and then stop.

CAPRICORN

Where did he go?

PISCES

I can't see a thing in this place.

AQUARIUS

Gemini did just blow this place up.

MAC GARGAN

Quit arguing and find the kid.

The figures vanish and Peter stays very still. The shot fades through the dust to Happy fighting Gemini. He is blocking her dagger attacks before he sends her crashing into a metal shelving unit.

CANCER

You shouldn't do that to my friends.

Gunfire begins around Happy and he staggers away from it. The figures follow him and a bullet soon catches him in his arm. He cries out and falls behind a cupboard.

SAGITTARIUS

Come out old man. You can't hide from us.

TAURUS

Make this easy for us. We're not interested in you, all we want is, Argh!

Clattering sounds follow and the shot is fixed on Happy and there are cries of pain.

MAY PARKER

If you want Peter, you'll have to go through me!

The shot follows Happy as he staggers around the corner. May is standing over Taurus and Sagittarius, holding a heavy piece of metal.

MAY PARKER

Happy, are you ok?

Happy nods and May smiles before a gun goes off and May goes flying, crashing into one of the computers and it falls on top of her.

PETER PARKER

(Screaming)

May!

Peter stares in horror as May is crushed under a 1980's computer. The angle of the shot is behind his head and a voice comes from behind him.

CANCER

Oh dear.

Peter turns around to see Cancer standing in front of him with a big gun pointed at his head.

CANCER

I do hope she wasn't your last living relative.

Peter goes to activate his web-shooters but a hand stops him, he looks to the side and sees Scorpio holding his wrist. There are 5 Zodiac's standing behind him. The shot angle changes to beside Scorpio and Peter.

MAC GARGAN

Put the gun down Cancer, we don't want to scare the boy.

PETER PARKER

What have you done to May?

MAC GARGAN

What have I done? Nothing.

PETER PARKER

(Angry)

Let go of me!

Peter tries to wriggle free but Scorpio grabs him by the waist and turns Peter around so that they are both facing in the same direction.

MAC GARGAN

I can tell you that your death is going to be considerably more painful than hers.

PETER PARKER

Then I'll go down fighting.

Peter tries to break out of Scorpio's hold but Scorpio just laughs and his mechanical Scorpion tail pushes Peter's head down so that Peter is doubled over. Mac grips Peter tightly.

MAC GARGAN

I'm sorry Peter, but I can't let you do that.

PETER PARKER

(Struggling to breathe)

No. No.

The shot moves so that it is looking through Peter's point of view at May's arm that is visible from under the computer.

MAC GARGAN

Take him to Fury boys.

Scorpio lets go of Peter and he falls to the floor. The shot turns to Peter's face as Aquarius and Leo drag Peter to his feet and lead him into towards the small gathering of trees. Smoke rises up, in front of the shot and as it disappears Happy becomes visible, he is watching May under the fallen computer. She is not moving. Happy turns back to see Taurus and Sagittarius standing opposite him with their guns raised.

HAPPY HOGAN

This isn't just about Peter, is it?

TAURUS

This is about tying up loose ends. And a little bit of world domination.

Taurus and Sagittarius fire their guns but Gemini jumps out of the shadows and pulls Happy onto the ground. They wrestle on the ground and a fourth figure appears.

VIRGO

Come now Gemini, that's just undignified. Finish him already.

Gemini takes a dagger and stabs Happy in the chest. Happy goes limp.

GEMINI

There. Are you satisfied?

VIRGO

Much better.

SAGITTARIUS

Are you sure that he's dead?

Gemini feels for Happy's pulse and listens to his breathing.

GEMINI

Defiantly dead.

Virgo, Taurus and Sagittarius smile. The screen fades to Scorpio, Aries, Leo, Aquarius, Cancer, Pisces and Capricorn arriving at the small gathering of trees with Peter. The trees are now burnt and broken from the explosion. Peter looks down at Nick Fury's dead body and tears appear in his eyes. Behind Scorpio, a drone is filming him.

PETER PARKER

Fury…

ARIES

Isn't he beautiful? I did want to shoot him but I let Scorpio have the honour as it was his brother.

LEO

Poor, poor, Fury. I wish he knew what he'd sacrificed himself for.

CAPRICORN

Can I Scorpio? Please?

MAC GARGAN

I'm not stopping you.

Capricorn lunges forwards with a dagger to stab Peter but Aries violently hits Peter across the head with the but of her gun. Peter falls to the ground with a cry.

PETER PARKER

AH!

CANCER

That's a shame. I do prefer it when they die running, not on the floor like a fish.

MAC GARGAN

Now, now Cancer. Be respectful to people who don't have long left to live.

Capricorn goes to stab Peter again but Peter turns around, and with the shot positioned over the villain's shoulders, Peter shoots his webs, pulling the daggers away from Capricorn's hands.

CAPRICORN

You little!

Capricorn plunges forwards and wraps his hands around Peter's throat, strangling him. Scorpio leans down and takes Peter's web-shooters off his wrists.

MAC GARGAN

Bad little spider.

LEO

Look at his face. If Capricorn squeezes hard enough will he explode?

Aries raises a gun and shoots Peter in the shoulder, making Capricorn release his grip and Peter gasp for air.

CAPRICORN

(Angry)

What are you doing?!

ARIES

You were having all the fun.

CAPRICORN

(Angry)

You could have shot me!

MAC GARGAN

Now, now children. The spider isn't dead yet.

From the back of the group, Aquarius throws a dagger that lands directly in Peter's chest. Peter gasps violently for air, his body in agony. Aquarius throws another Dagger, which cuts Peter's cheek and digs itself into the ground, impaling itself through Peter's right earlobe.

AQUARIUS

I'd say that he's terminally ill now, at least.

PETER PARKER

(In agony)

Gah! Ah!

Scorpio steps forwards and the rest of the Zodiac let him kneel next to Peter. The shots focus in on Mac Gargan and Peter as they speak.

MAC GARGAN

Oh Peter. This is such an undignified way to die. Still, for a murderer, it's quite humane.

PETER PARKER

(Struggling)

I am not a murderer.

MAC GARGAN

Even on your deathbed, you deny the horrific truth. You murdered all those people in Europe before you killed my close friend and colleague, Mysterio. You're one messed up kid.

PETER PARKER

(Struggling)

Mysterio. Betrayed. Me.

MAC GARGAN

Of course, he betrayed you Peter. He knew what was right from wrong. You're nothing but a deluded school kid who made up this illusion that you're a superhero. But the truth is, you're a cold, blooded killer.

Peter looks at Nick Fury's body as Scorpio runs a claw down the side of his face. He gaps and splutters before he closes his eyes, relaxes and his breathing becomes almost non-existent.

AQUARIUS

Lets go and claim new York, woo!

CAPRICORN

I can't wait to plunge my knives into the Avengers. Too long we have waited for our moment of glory.

The Zodiac turn and head towards the plane while Scorpio stays behind and watches Peter. Blood is staining the grass around Peter and the shot angle is pointing up at Scorpio's face as Virgo, Sagittarius, Taurus and Gemini appear behind him.

MAC GARGAN

What news of the others?

TAURUS

The man is dead and the woman is crushed under a 1980's computer. If she is not dead, she won't live for very long.

MAC GARGAN

Do you hear that Peter? Your friends are dead. Our illusion technology is fooling the world and soon all your Avenger friends will be dead too.

SAGITTARIUS

The Avengers will die as murderers, just like you.

GEMINI

I will be the next leader and I will ensure that the Zodiac rise up, until we have domination over the whole world.

VIRGO

Everyone you ever trusted will die in ash and flames. None will remember your good deeds.

The shot turns to Peter's bleeding body and zooms in on his face. His eyes are closed and his skin is becoming paler with every second that passes.


	14. Scene 14

The screen cuts to Ned sitting on a sofa, looking worried in a New York house.

NED LEEDS

Do you think that Peter's safe?

MICHELLE JONES

Yeah. Someone will be keeping him safe. The Hulk saved us so maybe Nick Fury saved Peter?

NED LEEDS

I'm not sure that I'd want to be saved by Nick Fury. He's scary at the best of times.

MJ laughs as the TV they are sat in front of, changes to the news. The news report covers the whole screen.

REPORTER

Breaking news now. Spiderman, now identified as the high school student, Peter Parker from Queens, has been killed today just outside Port Granby in Ontario, Canada.

A photo comes up of Scorpio standing over Peter. A gunshot wound is visible in Peter's left shoulder, there is a dagger by his head and one sticking out of his chest.

REPORTER

The figure in this photo is the man who sent us this news story, and his name is down here as, let me see, Scorpio. He adds with the report that he is on his way to New York right now to, and I quote, stand with the people.

The shot cuts back to Ned and MJ. Their faces are that of horror.

NED LEEDS

Oh my God.

MICHELLE JONES

This can't be real. It can't be.

NED LEEDS

(Becoming panicked)

Who was that guy?

MICHELLE JONES

(Panicked)

I don't know!

Bruce comes into the room and the shot view changes to each person's face as they talk.

BRUCE BANNER

Wow guys, calm down.

MICHELLE JONES

Calm down? Did you see that news report?! Peter is dead!

BRUCE BANNER

This could just be another one of Mysterio's illusions.

NED LEEDS

But Mysterio's dead.

MICHELLE JONES

(Angry)

What are you not telling us?

BRUCE BANNER

Mysterio's technology, it's actually Tony Stark's. Tony invented it and it's possible that others may have got hold of the technology.

MICHELLE JONES

WHAT?!

NED LEEDS

You're telling us that more bad guys have access to Mysterio's illusion technology?

BRUCE BANNER

They might do.

NED LEEDS

Then that's good. Peter might not be dead and the photo might just have been an illusion.

MICHELLE JONES

Wake up Ned. None would fake Peter's death, the world thinks that he is a murderer and this Scorpio guy has just given the world what they want. If Scorpio is on his way to New York we have to take him down.

BRUCE BANNER

Ok, slow down for a minute you two.

MICHELLE JONES

Can't you see what's going to happen? Scorpio is going to frame more superhero's, like the Avengers, and therefore people are going to support them for killing all the good guys.

NED LEEDS

Yeah, we need to do something.

The shot changes to the hallway, where MJ and Ned are holding household items as weapons.

BRUCE BANNER

If you two are serious about this then we need an actual plan. First of all, you can't go out looking like that. People are still after you.

The shot follows Bruce as he goes upstairs and opens a wardrobe. The shot flies forwards through the clothes and emerges to show MJ with her hair tied up in two high pigtails. She is wearing a crop top, a mini skirt with fishnet leggings and she has a face full of make-up, including striking red lipstick. Ned is dressed in a formal business suit and his hair has been smoothed down and combed.

BRUCE BANNER

There, you're unrecognisable.

MICHELLE JONES

If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you. Both of you.

NED LEEDS

I like my outfit.

MICHELLE JONES

I'd like to see you in fishnet leggings and pigtails.

BRUCE BANNER

Relax, you look like a very confused teenager.

MICHELLE JONES

At least I'm not a huge green monster.

BRUCE BANNER

Hey!

The shot follows MJ as she goes into the kitchen and brings out a selection of 4 kitchen knives. She offers them to Ned.

MICHELLE JONES

Take two.

NED LEEDS

I'm not sure about this plan.

MICHELLE JONES

Just take the fucking knives.

NED LEEDS

Ok, ok.

Ned takes two knives and puts them in his suit jacket. MJ takes the other knives and puts them on either side of her hip, stuffing them into the mini skirt.

BRUCE BANNER

You two be careful out there.

MICHELLE JONES

We will.

NED LEEDS

Thank you again for saving us Mr Banner.

They leave through the front door and vanish down the street. The shot changes to Bruce's face.

BRUCE BANNER

It's Dr Banner. Doctor.


	15. Scene 15

The shot follows Ned and MJ as they walk through the protesters and towards the Avengers tower. None gives them a second glance.

NED LEEDS

Where are we going?

MICHELLE JONES

The Avengers Tower. That's where this Scorpio is going to show up I would guess.

The shot pans around them to show Peter dying on every big billboard and screen. Protesters in the crowds are talking and pointing. Some are cheering and calling out Scorpio's name. The shot zooms back into the crowd to MJ and Ned as they arrive at the Avengers Tower. A jet lands in front of the tower and MJ looks to her left to see Flash and Betty fixated onto a screen.

BETTY

(Shocked)

Peter,

FLASH

(Shocked)

What have I done?

Flash looks across to see MJ beside him. He is about to speak when MJ forces a hand over his mouth.

MICHELLE JONES

(Threatening)

You say anything and you'll end up like Peter. Do you understand?

Flash nods and MJ releases her hand. Ned looks over and sees Betty.

BETTY

(Whispering)

Ned?

NED

(Waving & Whispering)

Hi Betty.

BETTY

(Whispering)

What the?

Betty is cut short as the shot cuts to the jet. The door opens and Scorpio steps out. The crowd goes silent and the shot zooms in on him.

MAC GARGAN

Spiderman is dead, but he wasn't killed by my hand alone.

The shot pans across the crowds waiting expectantly before going back to Mac Gargan.

MAC GARGAN

I'm here to introduce your new, powerful and trustworthy hero's. The Zodiac!

The shot zooms and twists in as the 10 other Zodiac members exit the jet and line up beside Scorpio. The shot pans across the Zodiac members in their armour, and with their weapons drawn before turning to the crowds, who after a moment of silence, begin to cheer. The Zodiac stand, listening to the cheering before Taurus raises a fist and the crowd goes silent once more.

TAURUS

I am Taurus, the current leader of the Zodiac. Before you praise us too much. Let us show you that you can trust us. Virgo, play the footage.

The screens around the crowds in New York go black. The shot pans to show the crowds and the screens as video footage plays on them. The video begins with Aries violently hitting Peter across the head with the but of her gun and Peter falling to the ground.

PETER PARKER

AH!

CANCER

That's a shame. I do prefer it when they die running, not on the floor like a fish.

MAC GARGAN

Now, now Cancer. Be respectful to people who don't have long left to live.

Capricorn goes in for an attack but Peter turns around and Peter shoots his webs, pulling the daggers away from Capricorn's hands.

CAPRICORN

You little!

Capricorn plunges forwards and wraps his hands around Peter's throat, strangling him. Scorpio leans down and takes Peter's web-shooters off his wrists.

MAC GARGAN

Bad little spider.

The shot cuts to MJ, Ned, Flash and Betty as the footage continues to play. Looks of horror are etched onto their faces.

NED LEEDS

(Sad)

Oh, Peter!

In the footage, Aries fires a gun and the school kids jump.

FLASH

This is, cruel.

MICHELLE JONES

(In tears)

Peter…

BETTY

How could someone do that to him?

The shot switches to Roger Harrington and Julius Dell in the crowd.

ROGER HARRINGTON

(In tears)

Peter didn't deserve this.

JULIUS DELL

(In tears)

This is too cruel.

The shot switches back to the footage, on which two daggers can be seen. One is impaled through Peter's right ear and the other is sticking out of his chest.

PETER PARKER

(In agony)

Gah! Ah!

Scorpio steps forwards and kneels next to Peter. The footage doesn't show Scorpio's face.

MAC GARGAN

Oh Peter. This is such an undignified way to die. Still, for a murderer, it's quite humane.

PETER PARKER

(Struggling)

I am not a murderer.

MAC GARGAN

Even on your deathbed, you deny the horrific truth. You murdered all those people in Europe before you killed my close friend and colleague, Mysterio. You're one messed up kid.

PETER PARKER

(Struggling)

Mysterio. Betrayed. Me.

MAC GARGAN

Of course, he betrayed you Peter. He knew what was right from wrong. You're nothing but a deluded school kid who made up this illusion that you're a superhero. But the truth is, you're a cold, blooded killer.

Peter looks to one side, as though he was looking at something. Scorpio runs a claw down the side of Peter's face and the crowd watches in silence as Peter gaps, splutters, closes his eyes and relaxes. The footage goes black and the crowds turn back to look at Scorpio.

MAC GARGAN

My friends, it did not bring me pleasure to kill that teenager, but it gives me pleasure to know that you are safe from the deranged superhero of Spiderman. These heroes, the Avengers, hid Spiderman's actions from us all but now their true nature's are revealed. How many of them have dark secrets? How many people have they killed in the name of justice?

The crowds murmur.

TAURUS

If you are unsure that we speak the truth, ask yourselves this. Where are the Avengers now? They are not out here, defending themselves, proving that you, the people, are wrong. They are hiding away! Their true natures have been revealed and they are sacred!

The shot cuts to the crowds and the screens start up again. More footage begins with Morgan Stark standing on the decking outside the Stark's family home. A policeman is standing in front of her.

POLICEMAN

Hi there little girl. Would you mind opening the door?

MORGAN STARK

Why?

POLICEMAN

I just want to chat to your mummy and daddy.

Pepper Potts opens the door and the policeman smiles. The shot switches to Pepper's viewpoint where three more policemen can be seen getting out of a car.

PEPPER POTTS

What's this about?

POLICEMAN

I think you know.

Pepper then raises her hand and blasts the policeman. The policeman further back pulls out their guns and Pepper shoots them down too.

PEPPER POTTS

(To Morgan)

Come here darling.

Morgan runs to her mother as Tony appears behind Pepper. The shot switches to show their faces.

TONY STARK

Are you having any problems out here?

PEPPER POTTS

No, none at all.

Tony looks into the driveway and becomes sad.

TONY STARK

What did you do this time?

PEPPER POTTS

I went for an evening drive and I accidentally was involved in a hit and run.

TONY STARK

Put them in the lake with the others.

The footage changes to show the Hulk, Thor and Rocket shooting a group of tourists down in the desert, at night from a spaceship. The footage changes again to T'Chala, Shuri, Bucky and Sam firing weapons across a lake.

T'CHALA

Aim it a little to the left sister.

SHURI

Then I'll hit the little, fat kid.

BUCKY

She's right. Aim for his mother instead.

Shuri fires the weapon and the woman falls to the ground on the other side of the lake. The footage fades to black as their laughter is heard. The crowd in New York is stunned and silent. The shot zooms in on MJ, who leans over to Ned and whispers.

MICHELLE JONES

(Whisper)

What the hell was that?

NED LEEDS

Bruce did say that others might have gotten ahold of the illusion technology.

MICHELLE JONES

Oh no.

BETTY

They're framing the Avengers.

FLASH

I can't believe they did that.

Betty, Ned and MJ shoot Flash a dirty look and the shot switches back to the Zodiac's.

TAURUS

There is no Iron Man or Captain America to protect them now. Now is the time for our revenge!

The crowd cheers and the Zodiac's laugh. The shot fades to black and the sounds fade out.


	16. Scene 16

The shot fades in on Happy, lying on the ground. The flames and the dust in the air are gone and he's lying in a crater. The shot zooms in on Happy's face and he gasps suddenly, breaking the silence. The ICD in his chest, after delivering the shock, turns back to sleep mode.

HAPPY HOGAN

Ah! Oh my God.

Happy looks around. The Zodiac's are gone and he's alone. Slowly he stands up and the shot zooms out on the scene. Happy looks around at the wreckage before he spots May unmoving under the 1980's computer.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Shouting)

Shit. May! May!

Happy runs to her and he kneels by her head. The shot is behind Happy as he tries to rouse May.

HAPPY HOGAN

May, it's Happy, can you hear me?

May is silent and Happy takes her pulse. He sighs in relief as he feels her heart beating. Happy then, with great effort, shifts the computer off her and rolls May onto her back. May is covered in bruises and she is bleeding from numerous cuts across her body.

HAPPY HOGAN

Come on May, wake up.

He feels her pulse again and listens to her breathing. She's alive. Happy looks around for Peter and the shot zooms out.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Shouting)

Peter? Peter?

Happy looks at May and the shot cuts to Happy up close.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Whispers)

I'll be right back.

Happy gets up and begins to walk through the wreckage, looking for Peter.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Shouting)

Peter? Peter, it's Happy. Peter?

Happy stumbles onto the grass and towards the small gathering of trees.

HAPPY HOGAN

Peter? Are you here? Pet…

Happy cuts short as the shot pans away from Happy to show Nick Fury and Peter Parker lying on the ground. Happy drops to his knees beside Nick Fury. He feels for a pulse but he's not surprised when he doesn't find one.

HAPPY HOGAN

I'm sorry you had to die like this Fury.

Happy pauses, mourning Nick Fury for a moment before he turns his attention to Peter. The shot zooms out over Peter's body and Happy kneels next to him.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Very concerned)

Peter? Can you hear me?

Peter doesn't respond and Happy's gaze moves across Peter's bleeding face to the dagger impaling his right ear. He looks at Peter's body, and the shot follows, where blood is flowing from a gunshot wound in his left shoulder and there's a dagger protruding from his chest. Happy turns back to Peter and places his hands over the gunshot wound in his left shoulder. The shot is above Happy's head.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Concerned)

Come on Peter. Wake up. You're still bleeding so you're not dead. Come on.

Happy presses down hard on the bullet wound and Peter moves.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Concerned)

That's it Peter. Come on.

PETER PARKER

(Moans)

Ah.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Concerned)

Just a little more Peter ok?

PETER PARKER

(Weak and tired)

No. Happy. Stop.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Relieved)

That's it Peter. Talk to me.

PETER PARKER

(Weak and upset)

Fury…

HAPPY HOGAN

(Sincere)

He's gone Peter. They're nothing that you could have done.

PETER PARKER

(Crying)

Happy. It hurts…

HAPPY HOGAN

I know Peter. I'm sorry, just hold on ok?

Happy reaches into his pocket and dials for an ambulance. The shot switches between them as they talk.

HAPPY HOGAN

Ambulance please. 4393 Lakeshore Road, we're in a small gathering of trees just off the road.

PETER PARKER

(Whispers)

Where's May?

HAPPY HOGAN

My friends have been attacked. They're both in critical conditions. No air ambulances. They're under witness protection and as stated under law 315 of the Witness Protection Act they cannot go to a major hospital.

PETER PARKER

(Distressed)

Where's May, Happy?

HAPPY HOGAN

Yeah, it is. I need the ambulances as soon as possible. That's fine. Ok, bye.

Happy hangs up the phone and presses back on Peter's left shoulder. Peter opens his eyes and he looks at Happy.

HAPPY HOGAN

Just relax Peter, you're going to be ok. May is alive and I'm getting you both to hospital.

The screen fades out to white as Peter closes his eyes.


	17. Scene 17

The screen fades in from white to show Happy's face up close.

HAPPY HOGAN

Peter? Are you awake?

The shot changes its view to show Peter lying in a hospital bed in a private room. He has just woken up and he looks around.

PETER PARKER

Yeah, I'm awake. What happened Happy?

HAPPY HOGAN

The Zodiac attacked us. Scorpio killed Nick Fury and then he went after you.

PETER PARKER

(Worried)

Where's May?

HAPPY HOGAN

May is doing well. She was crushed by one of the 1980 style computers in the safe-house. She's had surgery but she's in recovery as we speak. She's alive and stable.

PETER PARKER

Oh, thank God.

HAPPY HOGAN

How are you feeling Peter?

PETER PARKER

Not great. There's a pain in my chest and my left shoulder kills.

HAPPY HOGAN

Yeah, that'll be the dagger someone stuck through your chest. And someone shot you in the shoulder, shattering your shoulder-blade which they just about managed to pin together by the way. I was really worried about you Peter.

PETER PARKER

Someone strangled me too Happy.

HAPPY HOGAN

What?

PETER PARKER

(Crying)

They strangled me, shot me and stabbed me.

HAPPY HOGAN

You almost died Peter.

PETER PARKER

(Crying)

I know. They're going to kill the Avengers Happy.

HAPPY HOGAN

Many have tried before them so I wouldn't be too worried.

Happy touches Peter's hand tenderly in order to offer the kid some comfort. The wall-mounted TV in the corner of the room switches to the news and Happy and Peter turn to it.

REPORTER

Shocking footage today from outside the Avengers Tower. The new superheroes, the Zodiac's have arrived and along with broadcasting the death of Spiderman, they showed shocking footage of the Avengers.

Footage plays, showing Pepper Potts killing four policemen and Tony helping her to come it up. The Hulk, Thor and Rocket shooting innocent people from a spaceship and T'Chala, Shuri, Bucky and Sam shooting people across a lake.

PETER PARKER

They must have made these using Mysterio's illusion technology. We have to stop them.

Peter takes the cannula out of his arm and begins trying to get out of bed. Happy leans over to stop him.

HAPPY HOGAN

Calm down Peter, you're still recovering.

PETER PARKER

The world is in danger Happy. I've been hit by a train before and survived. I can survive these injuries too.

HAPPY HOGAN

You can't go after them. They'll kill you.

PETER PARKER

I know what to expect now and they think I'm dead.

HAPPY HOGAN

Peter…

PETER PARKER

And I have proof. I have proof of their real plans and Mysterio's true identity.

Peter carries on getting out of bed and Happy doesn't force him to stop.

HAPPY HOGAN

Ok, if you stand up and don't pass out, I'll think about it.

The shot is behind Happy as Peter stands up, steadies himself then smiles at Happy.

PETER PARKER

See?

HAPPY HOGAN

Ok. You're crazy kid.

PETER PARKER

I know. You wouldn't want me any other way though would you?

HAPPY HOGAN

(Smiling)

No, I wouldn't Peter.

Peter laughs then looks around the room and the shot moves to behind Peter.

PETER PARKER

Where are my clothes Happy?

HAPPY HOGAN

They had to cut them off, sorry kid. I'll see if I can find you some.

PETER PARKER

Thank you.

The shot stays with Peter as Happy leaves the hospital room. Peter then walks through the hospital and finds May in surgical recovery. The nurse on duty looks at Peter before continuing with her paperwork. May is unconscious, her chest is wrapped up with bandages and she has an IV attached to a cannula in her right arm. Peter goes to her side and touches her hand. The shot focuses in on Peter's face.

PETER PARKER

(Crying)

Hey May. It's Peter. I'm going to make this right. I'm going to go after Scorpio and make this all right. I love you May, but I… I gotta go. You're going to be ok. Happy's going to take good care of you and you let me deal with him if he doesn't ok?

The shot switches to May once more and Peter leans down and kisses her forehead. The shot switches back to Peter as he is leaning on the bed's railings and stroking May's face.

PETER PARKER

(Crying)

Don't go anywhere May ok? I'll be back soon. I love you.

Peter kisses her again before he turns to the nurse.

PETER PARKER

Look after her for me.

The nurse nods and Peter takes one last look at May. He turns away and walks back to his room, where Happy is waiting, hold a fresh pair of clothes.

HAPPY HOGAN

Are you ok Peter?

PETER PARKER

Yeah. Just look after May for me.

HAPPY HOGAN

You know that I will.

PETER PARKER

Yeah, I know.

Peter steps forward and takes the clothes from Happy. Happy turns to Peter and Peter smiles at him. They are now in Toronto airport and Peter is wearing everyday clothes, sunglasses and a baseball hat.

HAPPY HOGAN

Be safe.

PETER PARKER

I will. Bye, dad.

HAPPY HOGAN

Bye, Ben. Have a great trip.

Peter waved goodbye as he went through the gate into departures. The shot cuts back to Happy watching Peter go with the sign, Toronto Departures behind him.


	18. Scene 18

The shot fades to Peter Parker walking through the airport outside the gate. A sign above him reads, New York Arrivals. Peter looks around and gets in a taxi.

PETER PARKER

The Avengers Tower please.

TAXI DRIVER

You want to see the new superheroes then?

PETER PARKER

Yeah, the Zodiac's right?

TAXI DRIVER

That's right. You're a little late to the party.

PETER PARKER

Yeah, I just saw it on the news and thought I need to see it for myself.

TAXI DRIVER

Fair enough.

The taxi pulls away.


	19. Scene 19

The shot fades to the outside of the Avengers Tower, where the crowd are cheering the Zodiac's on. The shot locks onto MJ and Ned. Ned leans over to MJ.

NED LEEDS

(Whispering)

I don't like this.

MICHELLE JONES

Neither do I.

MAC GARGAN

Friends! Let us see what other secrets they have been hiding!

The crowd cheer, MJ and Ned look around nervously and the shot changes to the Zodiac's. Scorpio marches up to the doors of the Avengers Tower and smashes the glass with his mechanical tail. The crowd cheer and begin to charge towards the tower. As people flood into the ground floor of the Avengers Tower, lead by the Zodiac, they smash the windows, scream and cheer. The shot cuts to Peter getting out of a taxi and quickly spotting MJ and Ned in the crowd. He pushes past people before reaching his friends. MJ and Ned turn to Peter and none of them can believe their eyes.

PETER PARKER

(Confused)

MJ?

MJ gasps and without saying a word she hugs Peter tightly.

NED LEEDS

(Whispering and in disbelief)

Peter. You died.

PETER PARKER

(Being hugged)

I almost died.

MJ stops hugging Peter and she kisses. Betty and Flash now notice Peter as the crowd leave them all completely and they are alone in the street. Flash gasps and squeaks while Betty comes to Peter and touches his face.

PETER PARKER

Hey Betty.

BETTY

You really are a superhero.

Betty kisses Peter on the cheek and he looks at Betty before turning to MJ.

MICHELLE JONES

You're my superhero. If a little bloody.

Peter smiles and the shot cuts to Flash.

FLASH

Just to clarify Spiderboy. I'm not going to kiss you.

PETER PARKER

Thanks Flash. MJ, what happened to you?!

MICHELLE JONES

I'm in disguise. Which is better than yours by the way.

PETER PARKER

Ned, are you ok?

NED LEEDS

I watched you die dude. They strangled you, shot you, stabbed you and…

PETER PARKER

Yeah Ned I know, I was there.

NED LEEDS

Yeah man, sorry, I just thought…

Peter steps forward and hugs Ned.

PETER PARKER

It's ok man. I'm good, just. Ah!

Ned lets Peter go as he cries out in pain and touches his left shoulder.

BETTY

Peter, you're not ok.

PETER PARKER

(Pained)

Yeah, I'm not. I had surgery earlier and Happy said something about my shoulder-blade being shattered.

FLASH

I can't decide if you're a superhero or just a plain idiot.

BETTY

Shut up Flash.

MICHELLE JONES

So, what's the plan?

Peter looks at MJ and his face becomes serious.

PETER PARKER

To stop the Zodiac's.

NED LEEDS

How dude? They have the illusion technology. They just fooled everyone that the Avengers kill innocent people.

PETER PARKER

I have proof of their illusion technology and of their real goals.

MICHELLE JONES

How?

Peter's spider drone appears and the shot follows it as it hovers among the group.

PETER PARKER

Because of this guy.

FLASH

Wow.

NED LEEDS

That is sick dude.

MJ looks closely at Peter.

MICHELLE JONES

What's wrong Peter?

PETER PARKER

(Upset)

Fury. Scorpio killed Fury. Then he took on his disguise and he tricked us. May, she's. May's hurt. She's still in Canada, she hasn't woken up yet.

BETTY

You were in Canada?

NED LEEDS

Awww, dude.

Peter begins to cry and MJ hugs Peter.

MICHELLE JONES

She'll be ok Peter. She's as strong as you are.

PETER PARKER

(In tears)

I know.

Ned holds up Peter's red and black Spiderman suit. Peter stops hugging MJ and wipes the tears from his eyes.

PETER PARKER

How did you?

NED LEEDS

I kept hold of this for you. You left it in your locker Peter.

PETER PARKER

(Taking it)

Thank you so much Ned.

MICHELLE JONES

You're not on your own Peter.

MJ takes her hair out of the pigtails and pulls the knives out of her mini skirt.

PETER PARKER

Wow.

NED LEEDS

(Remembering)

Oh Yeah.

Ned pulls two knives out of his suit jacket.

PETER PARKER

That's awesome dude.

BETTY

Babe.

NED LEEDS

Sorry.

Ned gives a knife to Betty and Peter looks at Flash.

PETER PARKER

Do you have any hidden knives Flash?

FLASH

No, I'm not crazy. I do have my fans to please though.

PETER PARKER

(Thinking)

Yeah, you do. That's just given me an idea.

MICHELLE JONES

Finally.

PETER PARKER

Flash, you keep everyone on the lower floors of the tower.

FLASH

How am I supposed to do that?

PETER PARKER

Use your phone, record everything, get people's attention. Get them to perform for you. Everyone wants to be famous so use that to your advantage.

FLASH

Ok.

PETER PARKER

MJ, Betty, Ned, you're with me.

NED LEEDS

We're going after to Zodiac's aren't we?

PETER PARKER

Yeah, we are. The aim is not the confront these guys. Get them to follow you and try not to be killed. Use the knives only if you have to.

NED LEEDS

Ok.

MICHELLE JONES

What about you Peter?

PETER PARKER

I'm going after Scorpio.

BETTY

What are we supposed to do when they're following us?

PETER PARKER

I bet that we'll be on the upper floors of the tower. There are a lot of glass windows up there.

MICHELLE JONES

(Smiling)

I like your thinking.

PETER PARKER

Let's go, as soon as I've changed into my suit.

Peter walks out of shot and MJ, Ned, Betty and Flash watch him go, their faces disappointed at Peter's delay.


	20. Scene 20

The shot cuts to Flash running through the protesters on the ground floor. He is shouting and waving his phone around. The shot pulls away and pans up the building, zooming back in on the 16th floor to show MJ, Ned, Betty and Peter advancing into the building. Peter is wearing his Spiderman suit but without the mask.

NED LEEDS

Where are they?

PETER PARKER

I don't know. Keep a lookout.

A gun goes off just in front of them and they stop. The angle of the shot is looking down on the group from above as a voice comes from an unknown source.

CANCER

Look Pisces, the little spider lives. And he's brought friends.

PETER PARKER

Run!

They scatter in different directions and gunfire follows them. MJ and Peter hide together in a different room while Betty and Ned accidentally run into one another and go toppling to the ground. The gunfire stops and a figure towers over them. The shot changes to show Betty and Ned looking at the figure, before revealing Pisces face.

PISCES

You're a pretty one. How did you end up with a fat kid like this?

NED LEEDS

Oi! None calls me fat.

Ned tries to stab Pisces in the lower leg but he steps away, pulling Betty with him. Ned clambers to his feet.

NED LEEDS

Let Betty go!

PISCES

Betty is it? Why hello Betty.

Pisces begins to dance with Betty as he holds her close to him. Cancer and Leo appear on either side of Ned with guns pointing at him. Pisces strokes Betty's face, she pulls her knife out and cuts deep into Pisces hand. Pisces pulls away, letting Betty go.

PISCES

Ah! My hand! My hand!

CANCER

Oh, stop whining about everything Pisces. It's just a small cut.

Cancer fires at Betty and she ducks. As she turns to run the shot shows the whole room with Betty and Ned on opposite sides.

BETTY

Ned go, I've got this!

NED LEEDS

Ok.

Ned and Betty run in opposite directions.

LEO

Are we letting the fat kid go?

CANCER

The others will get him. Go after the girl.

Cancer, Leo and Pisces follow Betty with guns in hand, meanwhile, Ned runs into the next room. Peter and MJ appear and Ned screams.

NED LEEDS

Ah!

PETER PARKER

Shhh. Keep your voice down.

MICHELLE JONES

Where's Betty?

NED LEEDS

She's ok, but they're chasing her.

PETER PARKER

Then let's not waste any time.

The trio continues up the building while behind them they hear gunfire. The shot follows them as they enter into the Stark's Iron Man Suit test laboratory on the 20th floor. The blinds are drawn and the shot pans around the ceiling, watching MJ, Ned and Peter.

NED LEEDS

(Whispering)

Look at all this stuff.

There is an explosion in a nearby room and the trio run into the shadows. The shot changes to a nearby room where Aries and Sagittarius are playing with Tony's Stark's technology.

ARIES

This stuff is amazing!

SAGITTARIUS

Yes, but try not to blow up the building we're standing in.

ARIES

Why not? It would be amazing!

SAGITTARIUS

And we would all die.

ARIES

Ohho, look at these night vision goggles.

SAGITTARIUS

Can you see me?

ARIES

(Laughing)

You look funny.

SAGITTARIUS

But do I look good in the Iron Man armour?

ARIES

Not as good as you would look in…

Aries stops mid-sentence and the shot cuts to MJ, Ned and Peter.

NED LEEDS

Oh no.

PETER PARKER

Move!

They scatter as Aries launches a Stark's missile dart that lights half the wall into flames.

ARIES

Gah!

Aries fires the missile darts around the room, just missing MJ as she ducks behind an Iron Man suit.

SAGITTARIUS

For God's sake Aries, stop firing.

ARIES

Why? That spider isn't dead!

SAGITTARIUS

(Listening carefully)

No. But he will be.

The shot switches to Ned as the Iron Man suit he is hiding behind is thrown across the room and Sagittarius presses Ned against a wall.

ARIES

Can I shoot now?

SAGITTARIUS

Now you can shoot.

Ned closes his eyes and hears a gun go off, then another. The hands holding him against the wall fall away and he looks down at Sagittarius, who is gripping his shoulder in pain. The shot follows Ned as he looks across the room and sees MJ with an Iron Man Gauntlet on.

PETER PARKER

I really don't like how you're so good at that.

Peter grabs MJ and they run to the door. They turn around and the shot shows Aries getting to her feet, after being blasted to the ground by one of MJ's shots.

PETER PARKER

(Worried)

Ned!

NED LEEDS

Go Peter.

Ned in an Iron Man suit appears in the centre of the room, the suit glowing as it powers up.

NED LEEDS

I'll deal with them.

Ned flicks the mask down just as Aries fires another blast at him. Ned stumbles at first as the blast hits him, then he flies at Aries and sends them straight through the window. The shot shows Sagittarius, lit up in in a shaft of sunlight, staring in shock at the broken window before the shot changes to MJ, who grabs Peter's hand and pulls him through the door. The screen cuts to a broken phone on the floor. It pans up to Flash's face, around him people are smashing furniture, ornaments, the wall and even the floor.

FLASH

Well, that didn't work. Why did I ever listen to Parker?

CROWD

(Cheering)

Destroy the Avengers! Destroy the Avengers! Destroy the Avengers!

FLASH

That can't be good.

Flash watches as the crowds begin to filter up the stairs to the 2nd floor.

FLASH

Keep them on the lower floors, keep them on the lower floors. Think Eugene. Think. Oh, I have it.

The shot follows Flash as he barges through the protesters and onto the next floor. He looks around frantically before he finds something and vanishes out of shot. The shot turns back to the protesters who begin swarming out onto the 2nd floor. There are a few moments of hysteria before wires spark above them, the protester's stop and flames erupt around them. The protesters scream. The shot switches back to Flash, who is on the other side of the flames.

FLASH

(Happy & shouting)

Yes! That's what I'm talking about!

Flash looks around at the fire and his face drops.

FLASH

Oh no.

The shot changes to MJ and Peter as they walk quietly through the dark. Peter puts his hand up and MJ stops.

PETER PARKER

(Whispering)

Get down.

MJ sneaks behind the bar behind her and hides under the alcohol pumps. Peter climbs onto the ceiling and the shot looks down from Peter's point of view to MJ.

MICHELLE JONES

(Mouthing)

What is it?

The shot follows Peter's gaze as he looks up and sees Capricorn's eyes lit up by a cigarette lighter. Peter is about to shout a warning to MJ when there is an explosion below him and he goes flying into the far wall. The shot changes to MJ as the flames die away from above her head and she looks up to see a dagger thrust into the bar's counter-top.

PETER PARKER

MJ!

The shot changes to Peter's view as he watches both Capricorn and Aquarius charge towards MJ. MJ blasts Capricorn with the Iron Man Gauntlet as he throws his daggers at her. The daggers land around her just like in a circus trick. Aquarius's bright blue hair shines as she lands on top of MJ and they fall below the level of the bar. The shot switches back to Peter, who launches himself forwards but is pinned down by Virgo, who presses on his left shoulder wound.

PETER PARKER

(Screaming)

Ah! ARH!

VIRGO

Are daggers and bullets not enough to kill you little Spiderman?

Virgo lifts Peter by his neck. Peter raises his hands, forces Virgo to the ground and shoots him with his web-shooters. Virgo avoids Peter's webs and the shot changes to view the whole room as Peter battles with Virgo and MJ successfully fends off Aquarius and Capricorn with marital arts and Iron Man's Gauntlet. The shot cuts to Peter as he firmly pins Virgo into a web in the corner of the room. He turns to MJ and is about to shoot his web-shooters when he is forced to the ground and a dagger finds its way to his throat.

GEMINI

Come on along now spidey. We don't want to keep the boss waiting, You've caused enough of a scene.

The shot shows Peter struggling to look at MJ as she spins and battles Aquarius. MJ looks over and Peter is gone. The shot fades through black. Mac's voice can be heard but there is nothing visible.

MAC GARGAN

(Disappointed)

Peter, Peter, Peter. Only the other Avengers had to die but now, your high school friends have to die too.

The shot cuts to a news report.

REPORTER

Yet more breaking news tonight as the protesters in New York have begun ransacking and destroying the Avengers Tower. News from the ground suggests that the building is unstable due to a fire that's broken out on the 2nd floor of this 30-floor building. The protesters have caused structural damage to the base of the tower and the police are warning people to leave the building before it collapses.

Footage shows protesters running out of the building, a fire blazes at the base of the tower and there are several smashed windows further up.

REPORTER

Even stranger, there appears to be someone wearing an Iron Man suit, smashing out of windows in the tower with Zodiac members and dropping them from a great height. The police are urging people to stay clear of the area and none knows for sure what is going on. Is this another way the Avengers are covering up for their evils deeds?

The shot cuts to Gemini leaning over the Avengers balcony and watching as the building below is in flames and members of the Zodiac are being dropped to their deaths. The shot follows her as she walks back inside to where Peter is on his knees, his eyes shut as Mac presses down on his left shoulder.

TAURUS

What news?

GEMINI

Not good. From the looks of things, this Iron Man has killed Cancer, Pisces, Aries, Sagittarius and Leo.

TAURUS

What about Aquarius, Capricorn and Virgo?

PETER PARKER

(In agony)

Virgo is stuck in a web.

TAURUS

Oh, great.

GEMINI

And the building is on fire.

TAURUS

What?!

PETER PARKER

(Whispering)

Flash.

Mac tightens his grip on Peter's shoulder.

PETER PARKER

(In agony)

ARGH!

MAC GARGAN

Remind me not to put the comedians on the lower floor patrol next time.

The tower cracks and it drops a meter to two to one side. The shot zooms out to show the whole tower. One of the walls has collapsed on the 2nd floor and helicopters are surrounding the tower. The shot changes back to Taurus's face on the top floor.

TAURUS

Damn it.

MAC GARGAN

Argh, you spiders really do get everywhere.

Scorpio drops Peter onto the ground, where he curls up in pain.

GEMINI

We've run out of options.

MAC GARGAN

I know, I know. Taurus it's time.

The shot cuts to Peter, who manages to lift his head. The shot changes to behind Peter's shoulder and it shows Taurus, Scorpio and Gemini standing together. Taurus is fiddling with a gadget.

MAC GARGAN

We'll be back Peter, and you better be ready for us.

Something clicks and a portal engulfs Scorpio, Taurus and Gemini. Peter is alone in the tower and only the wind can be heard from the balcony. Peter stands up and the shot changes to his face as he grips his shoulder. Suddenly the building drops by another meter in the other direction to last time and Peter snaps to his senses. He runs onto the balcony and he jumps off. He produces the wings from his suit and flies around the outside of the building. The shot changes to a news report. A shot of the Avengers Tower from the outside is seen and Spiderman can be seen flying off the top of it.

REPORTER

The tower is continuing to collapse and people are still evacuating it. What appears to be Spiderman can be seen flying down from the top of the building.

The shot changes back to behind Peter as he flies down the tower, close to the glass. He sees MJ pinned down by Capricorn and he smashes through the glass. The shot follows Peter as he breaks into the room, he passes Aquarius dead on the floor and he crashes into Capricorn, pinning him down, away from MJ. Anger takes over Peter and he strangles Capricorn. MJ runs over and she pulls Peter off Capricorn.

PETER PARKER

(Angry)

What are you doing?

MICHELLE JONES

Leave him, we have to get out of here!

The shot is from MJ's point of view as Peter turns to Capricorn coughing on the ground.

MICHELLE JONES

Peter!

Peter turns away from Capricorn and goes to the window with MJ. He turns to her.

PETER PARKER

Hold onto me.

The shot switches to the side as MJ hugs Peter, curls her legs around his body and holds onto him tightly. Peter falls out of the window the shot moves after them, to see Peter flying with MJ gripping tightly onto him. People below gasp and some begin to cheer. The shot is now of the whole tower and the people below it.

REPORTER

Spiderman now appears to have saved a woman from inside the collapsing building and he is flying down to meet the Iron Man figure.

The shot changes to above Peter as he flies and joins Ned, who is flying with Betty.

PETER PARKER

Hey man!

NED LEEDS

I'm Iron Man Peter!

PETER PARKER

(Laughing)

Yeah man, you so are.

MICHELLE JONES

(Awkwardly)

Hey Betty.

BETTY

Hey MJ.

They land in front of the Avengers Tower and the crowd is silent. The shot is focused in front of them.

NED LEEDS

Hey dude. Do you want these?

Ned offers Peter the E.D.I.T.H glasses.

PETER PARKER

Where did you get these from dude?

NED LEEDS

Your locker. You left so much stuff at school dude. Imagine if Flash got hold of them.

Peter's face turns to that of horror.

PETER PARKER

Oh no, Flash!

They turn around to the inferno look at behind them and they watch in horror as the building collapses further.

NED LEEDS

What can we do?! We can't leave him in there to die!

PETER PARKER

E.D.I.T.H?

E.D.I.T.H

Yes Peter.

PETER PARKER

Send all the drones to the Avengers Tower, we need to keep this tower from falling.

E.D.I.T.H

Confirmed.

MICHELLE JONES

They're not going to be fast enough! Someone needs to…

MJ is cut short as Betty runs into the collapsing, and on fire, Avengers Towers.

NED LEEDS

Betty!

PETER PARKER

Betty no!

The shot cuts to a stunned crowd and then to a news reporter in a helicopter.

REPORTER

One of the high school kids has run inside the tower. The police are not advancing on the group as the site is too dangerous.

The shot cuts to Tony Stark's satellite where all the hatches open and hundreds of drones fly down towards the earth. The shot cuts to inside the Avengers Tower where Betty is trying to navigate through the smoke.

BETTY

(Shouting and coughing)

Flash! Flash, where are you?

FLASH

(Distant)

Betty?

BETTY

Flash?

The shot cuts to Flash as Betty appears next to him.

BETTY

Flash are you ok?

FLASH

(Struggling)

We have to get out of here.

BETTY

Agreed.

Betty lifts Flash up and they begin to stagger out. The building is falling around them. They scream as a metal beam crashes in front of them and the screen cuts to black.


	21. Scene 21

Sirens sound and the shot suddenly cuts to the drones attaching onto the Avengers Tower, all the way around.

E.D.I.T.H

The drones are online Peter.

The shot cuts to Peter, MJ and Ned staring at the Avengers Tower, the protesters visible behind them. There is silence for a few moments and then Betty appears, holding Flash up in front of the shot as she walks towards Peter.

PETER PARKER

Flash!

NED LEEDS

You found him!

MICHELLE JONES

Are you two ok?

BETTY

(Coughing slightly and nodding)

I'm ok.

Peter and MJ help Betty lie Flash down and the shot stays with Betty as she kneels next to Flash.

LIZ THOMPSON

Eugene!

A woman comes running up to the platform and kneels next to Flash.

LIZ THOMPSON

Oh Eugene.

The woman strokes Flash's hair and Flash looks at her.

FLASH

Mum?

LIZ THOMPSON

(Nodding)

I'm here darling.

Flash then looks at Betty.

FLASH

You saved me. Thank you.

Betty pauses before she leans down and kisses Flash.

LIZ THOMPSON

We need to get you to hospital.

Betty and Liz help Flash to stand up, Flash looks at Peter and the shot changes to each of them as they talk.

FLASH

I kept everyone on the 1st and 2nd floor.

PETER PARKER

Yeah you did. Thank you Flash, and thank you Betty. What happened to you?

BETTY

The three maniac's followed me but I managed to avoid their gunshots. I managed to hide until Iron Man arrived and threw them out of windows.

Betty and Peter look at Ned, who smiles.

NED LEEDS

Oh yeah, baby.

Peter turns back and Flash smiles at him before Betty and Liz lead him away and into an empty ambulance. The shot changes to an armed policeman in the crowd pointing a gun at them.

POLICEMAN

Drop your weapons and surrender.

The shot changes to MJ, Peter and Ned facing the crowd and Ned puts his hands in the air. MJ drops the Iron Man Gauntlet and Peter puts E.D.I.T.H on the ground. MJ turns to Peter and whispers.

MJ

I think now is the time to give the people what they're looking for.

PETER PARKER

Yeah.

From Peter's suit comes his spider drone and the crowd watches in awe.

PETER PARKER

I know that you think that I was killed by Scorpio, and the footage that he showed you of my death was real. They strangled me, shot me and stabbed me but I survived. But I am not a murderer, Mysterio framed me using the same technology that Zodiac used to show you lies about the Avengers. I can show you this technology. The footage you are about to see, some of it you have seen before, but this is what the Zodiac didn't want to show you.

The shot cuts to the crowd as the screens around them change. The footage begins on Happy Hogan's face.

HAPPY HOGAN

What about the Zodiac's? They're still after Peter right?

MAC GARGAN

[DISGUISED AS NICK FURY]

The Zodiac's are clever.

HAPPY HOGAN

But they don't know where the safe-house is?

MAC GARGAN

[DISGUISED AS NICK FURY]

No. Very few people know the location of this safe-house.

MAY PARKER

We can't stay locked in here away from the world. Do they have any weaknesses?

MAC GARGAN

[DISGUISED AS NICK FURY]

Not many. My brother has a soft spot for me and as such, he's not in a hurry to harm me. The Zodiac are a very loyal group and some of their members shoot before they think. But some are very clever, cunning and know all your secrets.

PETER PARKER

How do you know so much about them Fury?

MAC GARGAN

[DISGUISED AS NICK FURY]

(Playful)

Fury? Oh, I'm not Nick Fury.

The crowd in New York gasp as Nick Fury changes into Scorpio before their very eyes.

MAC GARGAN

As I said, my brother has a soft spot for me and that was his weakness.

There is a loud bang on the video and the safe-house is engulfed in flames. The footage then changes to show Nick Fury's dead body, there are two bullet holes in his chest. The owners of the voices cannot be seen on the footage.

PETER PARKER

Fury…

ARIES

Isn't he beautiful? I did want to shoot him but I let Scorpio have the honour as it was his brother.

LEO

Poor, poor, Fury. I wish he knew what he'd sacrificed himself for.

CAPRICORN

Can I Scorpio? Please?

MAC GARGAN

I'm not stopping you.

Capricorn turns with his dagger to stab Peter but Aries violently hits Peter across the head. The footage falls with Peter into blackness and the, as Peter turns over the footage returns of the Zodiac members and the crowd watches in silence as they witness Spiderman's death from Peter's point of view. The shot scans over the crowd and to MJ and Ned as the footage plays. MJ and Ned jump as Peter is shot and stabbed. The shot cuts back to the footage as Mac is kneeling next to Peter and talking to him.

MAC GARGAN

Of course, he betrayed you Peter. He knew what was right from wrong. You're nothing but a deluded school kid who made up this illusion that you're a superhero. But the truth is, you're a cold, blooded killer.

The footage follows Peter's gaze as he looks to one side and looks at Nick Fury's body. Fury's eye seem to be staring directly into the shot. The crowd hears Peter gasp and splutter before he turns back to Scorpio and the Zodiac.

AQUARIUS

Lets go and claim new York, woo!

CAPRICORN

I can't wait to plunge my knives into the Avengers. Too long we have waited for our moment of glory.

The Zodiac turn and head towards the plane while Scorpio's face is still in the centre of the footage. Virgo, Sagittarius, Taurus and Gemini appear behind Scorpio as the crowd watches on.

MAC GARGAN

What news of the others?

TAURUS

The man is dead and the woman is crushed under a 1980's computer. If she is not dead, she won't live for very long.

MAC GARGAN

Do you hear that Peter? Your friends are dead. Our illusion technology is fooling the world and soon all your Avenger friends will be dead too.

SAGITTARIUS

The Avengers will die as murderers, just like you.

GEMINI

I will be the next leader and I will ensure that the Zodiac rise up, until we have domination over the whole world.

VIRGO

Everyone you ever trusted will die in ash and flames. None will remember your good deeds.

The footage goes to black and Happy's voice can be heard.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Very concerned)

Peter? Can you hear me? Come on Peter. Wake up. You're still bleeding so you're not dead. Come on.

The footage slowly fades up to see Happy's concerned face directly in the shot, and he is pressing down on Peter's wound.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Concerned)

That's it Peter. Come on.

PETER PARKER

(Moans)

Ah.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Concerned)

Just a little more Peter ok?

PETER PARKER

(Weak and tired)

No. Happy. Stop.

HAPPY HOGAN

(Relieved)

That's it Peter. Talk to me.

PETER PARKER

(Weak and upset)

Fury…

HAPPY HOGAN

(Sincere)

He's gone Peter. They're nothing that you could have done.

PETER PARKER

(Crying)

Happy. It hurts…

HAPPY HOGAN

I know Peter. I'm sorry, just hold on ok?

The footage cuts to black and only Peter's broken voice can be heard.

PETER PARKER

(Crying)

Hey May. It's Peter. I'm going to make this right. I'm going to go after Scorpio and make this all right. I love you May, but I… I gotta go. You're going to be ok. Happy's going to take good care of you and you let me deal with him if he doesn't ok?

Peter pauses and he can be heard crying.

PETER PARKER

(Crying)

Don't go anywhere May ok? I'll be back soon. I love you.

The footage ends and the shot cuts to the crowd, who turn to look at Peter. MJ goes and gently puts a hand on Peter's left shoulder.

PETER PARKER

Nick Fury is dead. His brother, Scorpio, killed him. You trust people like us, superheroes, to save you. But none is there to save us. Tony Stark was wrong. There shouldn't be another Iron Man. No individual should be that great, with that much power. None should be in charge of protecting everyone. We should all protect each other.

The crowd watch in silence as Peter begins to cry and he holds MJ's hand that's resting on his left shoulder.

PETER PARKER

(Upset)

I fought in the great battle to defeat Thanos with people that many would call hero's, but who I would call friends. Tony Stark was my friend and I never meant to replace him or hurt his legacy. I'm just a 16 year old kid from Queens. I have my best friend, Ned and my girlfriend, MJ. I'm just the Queens, friendly, neighbourhood, Spiderman. Just looking out for the little guy.

Peter turns to look at MJ, the shot now from his point of view. MJ smiles at him and Peter tries to smile back but instead, he passes out and MJ lowers him gently to the ground. MJ and Ned kneel beside Peter as the shot pans to Bruce Banner making his way through the crowd and in front of the Avengers Tower, which is still being held up by the drones. The shot focuses on Bruce Banner and he looks down at Peter.

BRUCE BANNER

Is he ok?

MICHELLE JONES

(Nodding)

He's ok.

BRUCE BANNER

Good.

Bruce Banner turns back to the crowd and he addresses them.

BRUCE BANNER

Peter Parker is right. The Avengers have always been more than a group of over-ambitious adult children with brains, strange abilities or just born Gods.

Some of the crowd laugh.

BRUCE BANNER

We are a family, and we protect each other. The Avengers that are left, we're looking after our own neighbourhoods. Peter is right, we should all protect each other. We are all of us, Avengers.

The crowd begin to cheer and clap. The police stand down and Bruce reaches down and picks up the E.D.I.T.H glasses. He places them gently on his face.

BRUCE BANNER

E.D.I.T.H?

E.D.I.T.H

Authorisation required.

BRUCE BANNER

Bruce Banner, authorisation override.

E.D.I.T.H

Override accepted. What can I do for you, Dr Banner?

BRUCE BANNER

Turns off the drones.

E.D.I.T.H

Casualty numbers calculated after drone deactivation. No casualties.

BRUCE BANNER

Fantastic, turn off the drones.

E.D.I.T.H

Confirmed.

The shot pans past Bruce and to the Avengers Tower, where the drones turn off. The tower cracks, drops and then collapses. MJ leans down to shield Peter. A sound wave carrying dust with it pulses through the city of New York. The crowd erupts into cheering, whooping and shouts of joy. The shot zooms back in on Bruce Banner and he looks at Ned.

BRUCE BANNER

You might want to take the suit off kid. You're ruining the point of my speech.

NED LEEDS

Oh yeah, sorry Mr Banner.

BRUCE BANNER

(Muttering to himself)

It's doctor. Doctor Banner.

Ned begins taking off the Iron Man suit as paramedics come and begin attending to Peter. The shot pans away and inside the cockpit of the jet, which is still in once piece standing at the side of the ruined Avengers Tower, where Roger Harrington and Julius Dell are holding tightly onto each other, sitting in the pilot and co-pilot seats with their eyes firmly closed.

JULIUS DELL

Is it over yet?

The shot cuts to each of them as they talk. Roger and Julius open their eyes and look out of the window.

ROGER HARRINGTON

It looks like it.

JULIUS DELL

Those bloody witches.

Julius hits something on the dashboard and the jet begins initialising take off.

ROGER HARRINGTON

(Panicked)

What did you do? What button did you just press?

JULIUS DELL

I don't know, I don't know how this thing works!

ROGER HARRINGTON

(Angry and worried)

If we haven't come up here then we wouldn't be taking off in this thing!

JULIUS DELL

Don't you start blaming me, you're the one who wanted to come up here when everyone else destroying the Avengers Tower!

ROGER HARRINGTON

(Angry and worried)

So this is my fault?!

JULIUS DELL

So what if it is?!

The shot cuts to outside the jet as it leaves the ground and begins to turn towards its auto-routed path. MJ and Ned watch Roger Harrington and Julius Dell arguing in the cockpit as Peter is put onto a stretcher.

MICHELLE JONES

Does this technically mean that Mr Harrington and Mr Dell are part of your Avengers family now?

BRUCE BANNER

If they don't destroy Tony's jet, I might find a place for them.

MICHELLE JONES

Good, they need a new job. They were always with us when disaster struck our class, always.

BRUCE BANNER

What terrible luck.

The Spiderman theme song plays as the screen cuts to black and the credits roll. There are little animated drawings of the characters as the actors who played them are named.


	22. Mid Credits Scene

The door opens to a private hospital room where May is holding Peter's hand. Peter is lying in the hospital bed, his left arm is in a sling and an IV is in his arm. May and Peter turn to Flash as he comes beside Peter's bed.

PETER PARKER

Flash?

FLASH

Hey, Dickwad.

PETER PARKER

Are you ok? You know, after the fire?

FLASH

Yeah, I'm ok. I suffered some severe smoke inhalation but nothing too serious. How are you doing?

PETER PARKER

Much better now that May's here.

May turns to Peter strokes his hair.

MAY PARKER

I love you so much Peter.

PETER PARKER

I love you too May.

FLASH

I watched you die Peter.

Peter and May turn back to face Flash.

FLASH

(Sincere)

Well, you know, most of America did. I'm sorry Peter. For all the times I was mean to you. And that one time I beat you up.

PETER PARKER

Thanks. How's it going with your mum?

FLASH

Really well. It seems that almost dying changes people in ways you don't expect.

Flash smiles and leaves. Through the door, Peter watches as Flash hugs his mother and they walk through the corridor, Flash in his mother's grip. The credits continue.


	23. End Credits Scene

Peter walks towards the front doors of his school, his left arm is in a sling. Ned and MJ come to join him.

NED LEEDS

Dude, the jet just landed in the basketball courts of the school.

PETER PARKER

What?

MICHELLE JONES

Mr Harrington and Mr Dell. Landed is an overstatement, come on!

The shot follows the trio as they run to the basketball courts. The Avengers jet is dug halfway into the ground of one of the courts and it's leaning on it's left wing with the right one sticking straight up into the air. On the ground are Roger Harrington and Julius Dell panting heavily.

ROGER HARRINGTON

(Out of breath)

Next time. I get to land the jet.

The class laugh and the shot zooms in on MJ and Peter.

MICHELLE JONES

I'm so glad that you're ok Peter.

PETER PARKER

Me too.

They kiss and the screen cuts to black.


End file.
